the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Meteor strikes!
Here's how the meteor strikes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. suddenly Aladar looks at the sky, and the other lemurs look at the sky too and there where small meteorites coming down Aladar: Whoa! got on his feet to get a better look at the meteorites Walden: That's weird. There wasn't any prediction of a meteor shower. looks in wonder of the strange sights, and Suri and Yar looked at them too but confused. As Suri hops on Aladar's back and lands on top oh his head when Aladar was walking to the edge to get a better look Suri: What are they? Aladar: I don't know. Blythe Baxter: They're meteorites, you guys. They're small rocks from outer space, but when they reach Earth's atmosphere they burn up and disintigrate with fire tails. hops off of Aladar's head and climbs to the top of the tree to get a better look. And more and more meteorites slowly rain down from the sky, as Aladar slowly walks up to get a even closer look as the meteorites land gently in the water. Then Zini pops up with a group of other lemurs seeing the meteorites in awe and wonder, but Zini wasn't sure about this and neither was Plio, Yar, and Brian Sylveon: Are you alright, Brian? Brian: I don't know. Something doesn't seem quite right. Little Bear: Well, I don't think it's a problem. I never actually seen a meteor shower before. Dawn: Don't be fooled, Little Bear. Meteors cause more damage than weapons, grenades, and bombs. Plio looks behind her and sees Ichthyornis flying away, then Yar sniffs the air Plio: Dad? Yar: sniffing Something's wrong. Plio starts to get nervous and goes to Aladar Plio: Aladar, where's Suri? Aladar: She's up in the.... when he looks up in the sky and pauses tree. bright light was in the sky, and everyone looks up as their confusion turn to shock as a huge meteor falls from the sky! Everyone watches in shock as the meteor goes through the clouds and lands into the ocean, and it explodes with a bright light and the light disappears and we see the explosion in a nuclear explosion way as Plio, Yar, Aladar, Brian, Sylveon, and Little Bear stare at it confused. Then as the explosion begins to disappear two tidal waves come to the island and the island begins to shake by tremors from the meteor's shock wave Plio: Yar COME ON!!! pushes Yar to run GO, GO, COME ON!!!!! Guano: What's going on?! Stewie: It's an impact of the asteroid! When a large asteroid hits the Earth like that, it starts total chaos! Duck: What kind of chaos?! Stewie: Earthquakes, tsunami's and falling debris! Vinnie Terrio: Well, that's not good! Zoe Trent: Of course it's not good! We're all gonna die! Two: Not if we can run! Suri: Mom! Plio: Suri! ground shakes harder and harder as rocks explode into the sky Suri: MOM!!! MOM!!! Aladar: up to the tree Suri?! Suri: MOOOOOOM!!!!! hops to the tree to rescue her daughter Aladar: SURI, WHERE ARE YOU?! makes it to the top and grabs Suri and hops on Aladar Plio: RUN ALADAR!!! RUN, RUN!!!! Sunil Nevla: COME ON!!!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!! more and more meteors start coming down as they explode and something else was heading straight to the island, and back on the island the panic lemurs run for their lives as Aladar and our run through the forest as the meteors come down and hit the island and explode, as Yar is hopping as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough and he fell down Yar: DAH OOF! Aladar: Yar! picks him up with his nose Come on! lands on Aladdar as Zini is hopping beside them Plio: ZINI! Aladar: ZINI!! Plio: JUMP!! Aladar: JUMP!!! Plio: JUMP!!!! hops faster and faster as he hops to Aladar as Plio catches his hand Plio: HOLD ON!!!! we see the blast front of the asteroid impact also known as "the monster cloud" as more and more meteors continue raining down. And our heroes and Aladar run fast as they could as two more meteors hit the island and explode, as Aladar and our heroes jump from a meteor that exploded right behind them as it knocked Aladar down. But he got back up and continued running as the monster cloud continues heading straight to the island. Aladar and our heroes dodge the meteors as the cloud is coming up right behind them, and after running as fast as they could they reach a dead end! Jolteon: Oh, no! A dead end! Elsa: We're trapped! by this time, the cloud destroyed the mating tree and is heading straight to our heroes as Flareon turns around and notices this Flareon: Uhh.... you guys. turns around and gasps in shock as the cloud is coming right towards them! Brian: down at the water and crosses his eyes, and he turns back to the others Alright, we're jumping! and Aladar jump off the edge as Brian Force pulls the others off the edge as they scream during the fall, and cloud destroyed the cliff side knocking the lemurs off of Aladar and blowing our heroes out of sight as Aladar lands in the water and he swims back up the surface and he roars for breath but he goes back into the water. But he manages to resurface while coughing Aladar: Plio, Yar, Brian, Sylveon, Little Bear, where are you?! coughs Plio: Aladar! were the lemurs and our heroes on a log safe and unharmed Over here! then swims right towards them, and soon the chaos was over as Aladar and our heroes arrive on shore; tired and exhausted. As Aladar and our heroes collapse to the ground from exhaustion as the lemurs hop off him, while Plio helps Yar get off of Aladar as Yar coughs Brian: Is everyone okay? Sunny Flare: Okay? You forced pulled us off that cliff! Brian: I did it so I could save you guys! Sunny Flare: Yeah, but you could have gotten us killed! Sylveon: Stop it! soon gets back up and he widens his eyes from shock Minerva Mink: Guys, look. heroes look and the other island has been destroyed too, as small fires were everywhere and so were burning trees and sticks. And Aladar looks back to Lemur Island and it too has been destroyed with it being engulfed in flames. Aladar gets a little tear in his eye, as the lemurs are devastated of what happened to their home. And Suri hops towards the edge of the coast and lets out a call to others that have survived, but there was no response. Suri tries again and Aladar lets out a loud bellow but there was no response as they now realize, they are the only survivors Chinta: There's no response. Silverstream: Wait, don't tell me that.... Ozu: Yes, Silver. We're the only survivors. completely sad and heart broken begins to cry as her family comes up to comfort her, as Suri hugs Plio Plio: Oh, Suri. Easy, easy. Suri: They're all... gone. Plio: Shhhh, shhhh.... I'm here. still continues to cry Penny Ling: What do we do now? Aladar: Come on. We can't stay here. lemurs and our heroes knowing that Aladar is right have to agree. As Aladar kneels down as the lemurs hop on him and Aladar takes a one last look back on the island, then he looks up in the sky as a flock of Ichthyornis are flying away Brian: Everyone.... let's move. and our heroes soon began to walk through the burning waste land as it fades to them walking in a rocky volcanic area. And in the next day, they are now in a desert Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Disaster scenes